Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's ninty eighth spoof of Yoshiocchio. Cast *Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Pinocchio *Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Geppetto *Sonic, Sally Acorn, and Tails (from Sonic) as Jiminy Cricket *Princess Rosalina and Her Lumas (from Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2) as The Blue Fairy *Cat R. Waul (from An American Tail) as Stromboli *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Figaro *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Cleo *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Wicked Coachman *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Monstro The Whale *Shadow (from Sonic X) as Lampwick *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Honest John and Gideon *Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman), Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Sly, and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as The Coachman's Minions Scenes *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 1 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 2 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 3 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 4 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 5 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 6 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 7 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 8 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 9 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 10 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 11 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 12 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 13 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 14 *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) Part 15 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *When You Wish Upon A Star (Disney's On The Record) *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *Clock Sequence (Pinocchio) *Kitten Theme (Pinocchio) *The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Give A Little Whistle (Pinocchio) *Give A Little Whistle (Original Performed By Standard) Versions (and Mega Tracks Karaoke Band) *Old Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Off To School (Pinocchio) *Hi Diddle Dee Dee (The Sandpipers) *So Sorry (Pinocchio) *I've Got No Strings (Barbra Streisand) *Sinister Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sad Reunion (Pinocchio) *Lesson In Lies (Pinocchio) *Turn On The Old Music Box (Pinocchio) *Coach To Pleasure Island (Pinocchio) *Angry Cricket (Pinocchio) *Transformation (Pinocchio) *Message From The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *To The Rescue (Pinocchio) *Deep Ripples (Pinocchio) *Desolation Theme (Pinocchio) *Monstro Awakens (Pinocchio) *Whale Chase (Pinocchio) *A Real Boy (Pinocchio) *All For Me And All For Three (Pinocchio (1992)) Trivia *Yoshi will be wearing Pinocchio's hair, clothing, bowtie, hat with feather, gloves, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles will be wearing Mr. and Mrs. Geppetto's glasses, clothing, and boots throughout the entire movie. *Sonic, Tails, and Sally Acorn will be wearing Jiminy Cricket's hats, shoes, clothing, and gloves, and carry Jiminy's umbrella throughout the entire movie. *Princess Rosalina will be wearing The Blue Fairy's clothing, carry a wand, and have a blue hairbow to wear on top of her hair throughout the entire movie. *Cat. R. Waul will be wearing Stromboli's clothing, beard, and boots throughout the entire movie. *Salem will be wearing his yellow collar with red diamond throughout the entire movie. *Blue will be wearing a black collar with a nametag to display her name throughout the entire movie. *Edgar Balthazar will be wearing Barker's clothing, gloves, hat, and shoes, and have a pipe in his mouth, and have a whip in his hands throughout the entire movie. *Willie the Giant will be in his territory throughout the entire movie. *Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, and Sally Acorn will pick up and reload three light blue lightsabers and three pistol guns, because their light blue lightsabers will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Princess Rosalina will pick up and reload a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, because his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Yoshi will pick up and reload two green lightsabers and a pistol gun, because his two green lightsabers will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cat R. Waul will carry a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Robotnik will carry a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Willie the Giant will carry four lightsabers, two being blue and two being green, because the four lightsabers will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoof Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoofs